Un puro amor de madre e hija
by la noche eterna
Summary: Un amor yuri e incestuoso entre una hija con complejo de madre y una bella madre que paso poco tiempo con su hija de pequeña, por lo que la niña no ve como madre a su madre, si no que la ve mas como un desea sexual y romantico


Asuka x Ayako 0 Prologo

Asuka habia confesado sus sentimientos por Ayako y ella estaba en un punto donde termino aceptando los intensos sentimientos de su hija, pues sabia que con todo lo que habia pasado no le era posible rechazar el amor de su hija y no queria perderla

Ayako y su hija Asuka se habian instalado en su nueva casa, la cual fue dejada por el abuelo de ayako y que la hermosa y sensual doctora no habia usado por un simple motivo

No era por que estuviera cercas del centro

No era por que le quedara cercas de las escuelas o de que estaba muy cercas de su trabajo

La razon era mas simple

La razon por la que Ayako no habia usado la casa de su abuelo, era que su abuelo era un fanatico de las locuras e idioteces, por lo que en un momento de estupides el dejo en su testamento que su casa y fortuna la heredaria su hija y en caso de que muriera, le pasaria la propiedad a su nieta si esta tenia una hija y vivian juntas, hasta que la bisnieta cumpliera los 16 años de edad

Aparte de esa hubo muchas clausulas en el contrato con tal de que sus decendientes heredaran sus propiedades y habia puesto muchas condiciones locas, como que si un hijo baron queria la casa debia acostarse con cien mujeres

Si un externo de la familia, pero este casado con alguien, debia tener diez hijos que lleven la sangre familia

Esta y otras locas ideas fueron cosa de su abuelo

Esta fue la razon por la que ayako no queria mudarse a la enorme casa de su abuelo y recibir su herencia, la cual eran algunas propiedades, acciones en varias compañias que le daban buen dineral y una cuantiosa suma de dinero

La razon de el repentino cambio de Ayako en no querer recibir la herencia de su abuelo es que su casa se incendio debido a un incidente en que algun idiota fumo mientras dormia y aunque nadie salio herido

El departamento de ayako y asuka sufrio por misteriosas e inexplicables circunstancias un daño total

Aun cuando era el departamento de al lado, donde se inicio el fuego

Eso fue hace dos semanas y ayako por razones familiares o mas bien relacionadas con cierta inocen.. pervertida hija que no deja de profanar el cuerpo de su madre mientras duerme, apesar de los regaños de su madre que despierta con leves y casi inperceptibles marcas de besos en su vientre, cuello, pechos y otras partes que uno pensaria que al dormir muy abrazadas no se moveria de ese lugar

Pero lo hace por el hecho de que su madre es increiblemente sexy y hermosa y ese es el motivo por el que Asuka siente que debe y puede profanar el cuerpo de ayako

Estas son las historias del dia a dia de Asuka y su inmenso amor, lleno de lujuria por su hermosa y sensual madre

El primer dia de las dos semanas de vacaciones del trabajo de Ayako y Asuka de la escuela habia comenzado con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por las cortinas semi cerradas de una balco en el segundo piso, donde en una enorme cama habian dos hermosas mujeres durmiendo de forma muy apasionada

Una hermosa rubia de exsuberante figura llacia descovijada, mientras vestia un short corto y una camisa corta de tira para dormir

Mientras una chica de cabello cafe de apariencia infantil dormia calidamente junto a la hermosa rubia, mientras sus manos se metia dentro de la parte trasera del shor de la rubia

Lo que de otra forma es y bueno mas simple le estaba manoseando el trasero, pero no sin haberle levantado la camisa y desabrichado el brasier para asi poder estrujar su rostro en los hermosos y bien formados pechos de su bella madre

Claro que esto no duro por siempre, pues Asuka se habia olvidado de desactivar la alarma que su madre Ayako siempre ponia cuando debia trabajar y como apenas hoy era el primer dia de sus dos largas y placenteras en muchas formas semanas de vacaciones sin escuela o trabajo para Asuka y Ayako

La dulce y feliz hija Asuka se olvido de ese detalle y cuando sono la alarma y su madre se desperto

"Mmmm, Asuka olvidaste quitar la alarma" dijo Ayako de forma adormilada mientras habria los ojos lentamente despues de haberse dormido temprano pues tanto ella y asuka saldrain de compras hoy para conseguir las cosas necesarias como comida y algo de ropa para el verano

pues ella le habia prometido a Asuka salir en dos dias e ir a la playa ellas dos, para que asi pasaran unas vacaciones solo de madre e hija

pero debido a que habia dormido bastante rato, sintio la pereza de levantarse temprano, solo para ver como habia actuado su hija a la primera oportunidad de dormir juntas en su nueva casa

Ayako se quedo sin palabras tras ver lo que la estaba sofocando

subido el 17-04-2019


End file.
